


Missing Moment

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Haunted Woods, Missing Scene, anne of windy poplars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: A missing moment for Anne of Windy Poplars set during the summer Gilbert doesn't come home.





	Missing Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Moving all my fiction over from FFN. First published September 2006

I was walking through the Haunted Woods remembering how silly Diana and I had been when we were younger. I carefully sidestepped the old well I had fallen through years before. It was a beautiful summer day, and I was enjoying the solitude. Diana was, of course, tending to her family, Jane had moved out west, and dear sweet Ruby Gillis' grave was heaped with daisies over in the little church graveyard.

It had been a long, lonely summer with Gilbert away. I suppose I could have sought out Charlie or Moody if I had really wanted to, but I was enjoying the solitude.

I was dreaming about Gilbert and my house o' dreams while I walked, imagining tall, lovely poplar and Lombard trees, smiling daisies and laughing daffodils. A cool, clear brook ran through my garden, and a brown fawn was bending it's slender neck down to take a sip of water.

I had not been paying a bit of attention to the path I was walking, and I bumped into something rather solid. Before I was able to back up o see what I had bumped into, I felt strong arms encircle my waist and a kiss planted on my forehead!

I did the only thing I could think of to do. I stomped my foot hard on his, and reached up and slapped the man's face hard.

"Ow, Anne! What'd you go and do that for?"

Recognizing the voice, I looked up into the hazel eyes of my love. "Oh, Gil," I cried throwing my arms around him. "I didn't know you would be in Avonlea this summer!"

"I'm not staying," Gilbert said. The smile of my face fell into a frown. Noticing my disappointment, Gil hurriedly added, "I'm able to stay through the weekend. Then I must get back to Kingsport. I am determined to work hard and graduate next spring so we can get married." Gil held my small hands in his larger ones.

I smiled and squeezed his hands. "How did you find me all the way out here?"

Gilbert grinned. "I waylaid Davey on my way up the lane. He told me where you had gone."

"That little Imp! I told him not to tell anyone," I said, leaning into Gilbert. "But I suppose I can forgive him, since it was you he told."

The sun was starting to set, so Gilbert led me over to a moss covered log. He and I sat in a comfortable silence daydreaming about our future together.


End file.
